FANFIC Secrets That Kill
by Jen Belikov
Summary: Katniss nunca foi para os Jogos Vorazes, mas Peeta sim. Ela nunca conheceu o garoto do pão, nunca soube que ele a amava ou que gostava de dormir com a janela aberta, que sua cor preferida era laranja- mas somente o laranja do por do sol-, e dava dois
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Secrets That Kill.

Autoras: Jennifer e Thaís.

Gênero: Romance, drama, lemons.

Shipper: Peeniss.

Censura: M- 18.

Sinopse: Katniss nunca foi para os Jogos Vorazes, mas Peeta sim. Ela nunca conheceu o garoto do pão, nunca soube que ele a amava ou que gostava de dormir com a janela aberta, que sua cor preferida era laranja- mas somente o laranja do por do sol-, e dava dois nó nos cadarços. Ela nunca foi a garota quente, ela nunca pegou as amoras, ela nunca deu inicio a uma rebelião, ela nunca foi o Tordo, ela nunca se apaixonou.

Agora, Peeta voltou como vencedor dos Jogos Vorazes e com feridas que talvez nem mesmo Katniss seja capaz de curar, pois os danos causados ao Tributo do Distrito 12 não acabaram na arena.

~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~

**Prólogo:**

Era o dia das entrevistas. Caesar me parecia um homem estranho, ano após ano ele vem entrevistando os Tributos, e mesmo assim não parece ser alguém que se diverte com os Jogos.

Não sabia ao certo o que pensar dele, pois, se por um lado ele parecia ser apenas mais uma pessoa da Capital com o seu cabelo pintado de azul, por outro, ele aparentava ser solidário com os Tributos, tentando ajudar a todos de alguma maneira. Talvez, o fato de conhecer todos os Tributos antes de vê-los morrer na arena tenha mudado algo nele.

Quando a entrevista de Kaya - a garota que viera comigo do Distrito 12 - acabou, eu estava suando. Meu coração batia rápido, mas tentei de alguma forma me acalmar.

Seguindo o conselho de Haymitch tento fazer com que a conversa seja fácil entre eu e Caesar. Falo sobre os pães e faço piada a respeito dos chuveiros da Capital. Com o tempo acabei relaxando, Caesar pareceu gostar de mim, mas ele é assim com todos então não deixo que isso me faça criar falsas esperanças.

A entrevista já estava no fim quando ele fez a pergunta que fez meu coração parar uma batida.

''Você não tem uma namorada?''

Imediatamente maus pensamentos foram para a garota de olhos cinzentos.

Percebi que estava demorando demais para responder, então acenei negativamente.

Caesar não desiste. ''Um rapaz bem - apessoado como você deve ter alguma garota especial. Vamos lá, Peeta, qual é o nome dela?''

Suspirei, sabendo que ele não me deixaria em paz enquanto não lhe desse uma resposta satisfatória.

''Bem, há uma garota. Sou apaixonado por ela desde sempre. Mas tenho certeza de que ela não sabia que eu existia até a colheita. ''

Sons de solidariedade ecoaram na multidão. Amores que como o meu não foram correspondidos.

''Ela tem namorado?'' Perguntou Caesar.

''Não sei, mas muitos garotos gostam dela. '' Na minha mente vejo o garoto que sempre está com ela. Alto e forte. Sei que muitas garotas o acham bonito, e espero que ela seja uma exceção ao que para as garotas do meu Distrito parece ser uma regra.

''Então, olha só o que você vai fazer. Você vence e volta pra casa. Ela não vai poder te recusar nessas circunstâncias, vai?'' Caesar tenta me incentivar.

''Não sei se vai dar certo. Vencer... Não vai ajudar nesse caso. ''

''E por que não?'' Caesar parecia confuso.

Podia sentir a cor se esvair do meu rosto enquanto sussurrava. ''Por que... Por que... Porque ela ficou feliz quando eu fui escolhido. ''

Por um momento me vi no telão, meu rosto abatido e meu olhar perdido. Então abaixo os olhos, não querendo ver mais minha patética demonstração de fraqueza.

''Ah, isso sim é falta de sorte. '' Caesar falou e pudi ver que ele realmente estava triste.

Sei que lhe respondi, mas minha cabeça estava tão confusa que não percebi nada, até que Haymitch veio gritando em minha direção.

Quando os Jogos acabaram eu não conseguia distinguir o que era sonho do que era real. A idéia de que eu tinha ganhado os jogos era para mim tão fantasiosa que demorei algumas semanas até que pudesse realmente acreditar nela.

O que me trouxe de volta a realidade na verdade foi a entrevista que dei como campeão. Eu ainda me sentia distante, sonhava todas as noites com a arena e com os rostos dos Tributos - os que foram mortos por outros Tributos e os mortos por mim. Mas foi uma pergunta feita por Caesar que fez com que eu começasse a aceitar a verdade.

_''Então Peeta, agora que os Jogos acabaram o que você pretende fazer?'' Caesar perguntou me lançando um sorriso cúmplice. Na primeira vez em que estive aqui Caesar e eu nos demos muito bem, ele era um pouco diferente do resto do povo da Capital. Durante as entrevistas tentava tornar cada tributo especial de alguma maneira e fazer com que se sentisse bem. Ou pelo menos era isso o que eu gostava de acreditar._

_''Eu... bem, eu ainda não sei. Quando os Jogos começaram eu não acreditava que fosse possível ganhar, e agora... Eu ainda não sei ao certo o que fazer. '' Minha voz estava baixa e minhas palavras confusas, elas ecoaram pelo estúdio. Aparentemente, era esperado mais animo de um Tributo vencedor._

_Pude ver Caesar enrugar as sobrancelhas, confuso, para logo depois relaxar e o sorriso fácil voltar a brotar em seu rosto._

_''Eu tenho uma sugestão. Por que você não vai atrás da garota sobre quem falou na sua primeira entrevista?'' Percebi que ele estava tentando me ajudar, dando-me as respostas das suas próprias perguntas._

_Demorei um pouco pra responder. A menção dela fez meu coração apertar dolorosamente, pois eu sabia que mesmo o fato deu ser um campeão não seria suficiente para que ele olha-se para mim. Mesmo assim me forcei a responder. ''Acho que você está certo, vou procurá-la assim que voltar ao Distrito 12. '' Terminei com um sorriso enquanto a platéia se derretia em suspiros._

Hoje percebo que aquelas palavras não foram totalmente mentiras. Por um segundo eu me permiti ter a esperança de encontrá-la e revelar o amor que por anos mantive em silêncio.

Mas agora, até mesmo essa esperança me foi tirada. A Capital mostrou para mim que os verdadeiros jogos não acabaram e que eu me tornei apenas mais um brinquedo em suas mãos, tão impuro a ponto de não ter o direito de ver ou falar com ela.

~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~

Hey, eu não sou muito boa com nota, mas vamos la.

Essa é a primeira vez que eu posto no fanfiction, por isso ainda estou me acostumando. Como se a estréia aqui ja não bastasse esse tema também é novo. Eu venho a algum tempo querendo escrever algo em relação a Jogos Vorazes e eu e a minha amiga tivemos essa idéia.

Eu espero que realmente que vocês gostem e reviews são sempre bem vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games pertence à Suzanne Collins, eu apenas pego os seus personagens e brinco um pouco.

~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~

**Capitulo I**

Lost and insecure

_Perdido e inseguro_

You found me, you found me

_Você me achou, você me achou_

Lying on the floor

_Deitado no chão_

Surrounded, surrounded

_Cercado, cercado_

Why'd you have to wait?

_Por que você teve que esperar?_

Where were you? Where were you?

_Onde você estava? Onde você estava?_

Just a little late

_Só um pouco tarde_

You found me, you found me

_Você me achou, você me achou_

**You Found Me**

**The Fray**

Eu pulei a cerca o mais silenciosamente possível. Geralmente, esse não era o caminho que eu costumava usar, mas hoje eu estava tentando evitar Gale e eu sabia que ele estaria me esperando no caminho de sempre.

Nós tivemos uma discussão hoje, eu odeio quando isso acontece por que Gale é a única pessoa com quem eu posso realmente contar. Minha mãe parece estar melhor, voltou a dar atenção a Prim, mas mesmo assim eu não confio nela. Não posso deixar o meu futuro e o da minha irmã nas mãos de uma pessoa que não pode cuidar nem de si mesma quando as coisas ficaram difíceis demais. E eu sei que por mais difícil que seja uma situação, Gale nunca vai me abandonar, mesmo ele sendo um tremenda cabeça dura.

O motivo da briga foi bobo, mas conseguiu me tirar do sério. Amanhã chega os suplementos fornecidos pela Capital ao Distrito vencedor, e por mais surpreendente que seja esse Distrito é o nosso. Eu e Gale sempre dividimos a comida que conseguimos, e decidimos fazer o mesmo com a comida que nos será dada. O problema é que ele não aceitou quando eu quis dar um pouco a mais de comida pra família dele - mesmo ela sendo maior que a minha -, ele diz que temos que dividir igualmente, mas eu gosto da idéia de ajudar a sua família, por que sei que quando eu precisar de alguém que cuide da Prim sua mãe será essa pessoa.

Nos nunca tivemos que lidar com comida extra antes, já que nosso Distrito só foi campeão nos Jogos a muito tempo atrás, e acho que por isso a dificuldade em lidar com isso.

Eu terminei da pular a cerca e olhei para saber se alguém havia me visto. Não havia ninguém, e foi exatamente por esse motivo que eu decidi voltar por aqui.

Eu estava na Vila dos Campeões, que mesmo com a adição recente do novo campeão, era o lugar mais vazio de todo o Distrito 12, o que me dava à chance de não se vista por ninguém - alem de uma longa caminhada até chegar em casa. Aqui só viviam duas pessoas: Haymitch, o nosso antigo e bêbado campeão. E Peeta Mellark, o mais novo ganhador dos Jogos Vorazes.

Fui andando atrás das grandes casas vazias, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Mesmo que as chances de eu ser vistas fossem quase nulas, eu sempre tentava ter o maximo de cuidado possível, porque por mais que os pacificadores do nosso Distrito não fossem muito rigorosos, eles ainda trabalhavam diretamente para a Capital.

Estava quase saindo da Vila, já havia passado pela casa do Haymitch, e não foi uma surpresa encontrar as luzes apagadas. Agora eu estava próxima a de Peeta Mellark, eu esperava sinceramente que ele não estivesse lá, o que na verdade era muito provável já que ele passava a maior parte do tempo na Capital. Diziam que ele tinha casos que as mulheres de la.

Passando por sua casa, quase soltei um suspiro quando constatei que as luzes estavam apagadas.

Não é que eu não gostasse dele, nos não convivíamos o bastante para eu saber como ele era, pois mesmo antes de vencer os Jogos, Peeta já tinha uma vida diferente da minha. Sendo filho do padeiro, ele nunca precisou passar fome, como eu. Mas o real motivo para eu querer evitá-lo era por que eu tinha uma espécie de divida com ele.

Já estava passando pelos portões quando ouvi os gritos. Eu paralisei, esperando que alguém aparecesse, então percebi que ele vinha das casas, e corri naquela direção.

Eu sabia que deveria ir embora, mas aqueles gritos gelaram meu corpo. Parecia que a pessoa estava sendo torturado.

Quando cheguei ofegante ao lugar percebi que a fonte dos sons era a casa de Peeta. Levei alguns segundos pensando se devia ou não entrar, havia duas janelas abertas, uma estava mais próxima de mim então escalei até ela. Escalar não era difícil, eu já estava acostumada com isso, por isso entrei rapidamente na casa. Eu estava em um cômodo que parecia uma espécie de escritório, os gritos estavam vindo de outro lugar.

Fui em direção a eles, a casa estava escura e eu tentei ser silenciosa, com medo de outras pessoas estarem aqui. Cheguei à origem dos gritos, a porta estava fechada, a empurrei com cuidado, sem fazer barulho. Meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a luminosidade do quarto - ou a falta dela -, a única fonte de luz era uma janela aberta e percebi que tinha entrado pela errada. Olhei todo o cômodo, mas não havia ninguém. Os gritos continuavam, mais angustiantes agora que eu estava próxima, e quando eu percebi de onde eles vinham senti todo o meu corpo congelar e a cor se esvair do meu rosto.

No centro do quarto, Peeta Mellark estava deitado na cama, se contorcendo e gritando.

Depois do choque inicial eu corri em direção a ele, parando ao seu lado na cama, eu a escalei. Não sabia ao certo como o acordar então tentei falar com ele.

''Peeta... '' Eu segurei em seu ombro o balançando um pouco. O contato aparentemente só piorou, pois ele gritou mais alto e se debateu violentamente.

Desesperada, eu me lancei sobre ele. Com a força do meu corpo o prendi a cama, evitando que ele se machucasse. Os gritos aumentaram e eu fiz com que minha voz se sobressaltasse a eles.

''Peeta! Acorde! Peeta!'' Ele demorou, mas pouco a pouco seus gritos foram diminuindo - e assim eu fiz com a minha voz -, até que viraram soluços. Seu corpo não se debatia mais, e sim se agarrava a mim.

Eu não sabia o que fazer com alguém nesse estado, Prim era muito melhor nisso do que eu, então tentei imitá-la.

Gentilmente, o sentei na cama, seu corpo ainda grudado ao meu. Sua cabeça estava em meu pescoço e eu sentia suas lagrimas o molhando. Minha mão correu livre por seu cabelo, tentei ignorar o quão macio eles eram, e me concentrei em acalmá-lo.

Nós ficamos assim por não sei quanto tempo. Eu nem percebi que tinha começado a cantar, mas isso pareceu o ajudar, então continuei, cantando baixinho uma musica que meu pai havia me ensinado antes de morrer.

Quando ele estava totalmente sobre controle, se separou de mim. Limpando as lagrimas de seu rosto, e me encarando. Eu não sabia o que fazer. A ultima coisa que eu imaginei que iria me acontecer hoje era encontrar Peeta Mellark, ainda mais em uma situação como essa.

Com o passar do tempo, mesmo que seu olhar me deixasse constrangida, eu também me vi incapaz de desviar os olhos. Eu não lembrava do quão intenso era o azul de seus olhos, nem de como eles eram bonitos.

Ele foi o primeiro a falar, a voz baixa, não mais que um sussurro. ''Katniss,'' Eu me peguei sobressaltada por ele saber o meu nome, mas fiz o melhor para não demonstrar isso enquanto ele continuava a falar.'' Obrigada. Eu... Sinto muito por você ter visto isso''

Eu não sabia o que falar então fiz a primeira pergunta que me veio a mente. ''O que estava acontecendo com você?''

Ele pareceu corar diante a minha pergunta e eu fiz de tudo para manter o meu rosto sem emoção enquanto ele respondia. ''Eu... Tenho pesadelos. ''

''Pesadelos?''

''Sim, desde o fim dos Jogos... Eu sonho todas as noites com o que aconteceu la.''

Sua pergunta me surpreendeu e eu imediatamente percebi que isso não era tão surpreendente assim. Eu me lembrava do dia da Colheita, de como ele ficou assustado ao ser escolhido. Ninguém ia para os Jogos e voltava sem alguma sequela.

''Todas as noites? Mas como você... '' Me calei antes de soltar a pergunta que me veio a mente. Senti meu rosto corar e Peeta por estar me observando atentamente percebeu isso.

''Mas como o que? Pode perguntar Katniss''

''As mulheres da Capital com que você sai. Não... Percebem?'' Eu estava olhando para a parede, evitando seus olhos.

''Ah, isso. '' Sua voz agora estava fria e fui obrigada a olhar para ele. Seu rosto estava duro, sem qualquer emoção. ''Não, elas não percebem. ''

Depois disso um silencio incômodo se instalou. Quando a luz clara da manhã começou a aparecer eu me levantei.

''Eu tenho que ir. Desculpe ter invadido a sua casa.'' Me dirigi a janela aberta.

Eu não o ouvi se mexendo por isso me assustei quando ouvi sua voz atrás de mim.

''Você não precisa pular a janela. Vem, eu te levo até a porta. ''

Nós descemos até o primeiro andar. Sua casa era enorme, mas incrivelmente vazia, não tinha nada lá que denominasse o lugar como seu.

Eu sai sem olhar em sua direção, mas fui parada por sua voz. ''Katniss, '' Eu me virei olhando para ele. ''Obrigada. '' Ele parecia querer me dizer mais alguma coisa, mas então fechou a porta.

Confusa e cheia de perguntas eu fui para casa.

~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~

Hey, primeiro capitulo, to nervosa...

O cap. não foi betado * a Thais tinha um casamento*, então me desculpem se tiver algum erro.

Ah, o prologo e o primeiro capitulo são meus - Jen - , o próximo cap. é da Thais, eu não sei se ela ja fez mas acho que até sábado ta pronto :)

Então, o que acharam? Ta horrível? Ta bom?

REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Peeta. E me culpava por isso. Num dia, ele é o filho do padeiro com o qual não troco nem duas palavras. No outro, eu o vejo de pijama se debatendo na cama e tendo pesadelos. Prim tinha muito mais jeito com isso do que eu. E aqueles olhos... Azuis. Intensos. Selvagens.

Me permiti pensar nisso por mais alguns instantes, enquanto Gale não chegava. Eu o tinha visto no Prego mais cedo. Tinha conseguido uma corsa, o que era bem raro essa época do ano. Estava trocando por uma jaqueta de couro e algumas moedas.

Como o esperado, ele se desviou do caminho habitual assim que me viu.

"Oi"

"Oi" Ele respondeu

Silencio.

"Anh... reparei que conseguiu uma corsa..."

"Ah, é. Foi por pouco"

Mais silencio. Estava começando a ficar constrangedor.

"Katniss, se não se importa, eu tenho mesmo que..."

Katniss. Não Katnip. O problema era mais sério do que eu pensava.

"Não", emendei, "Não quero brigar com você Gale. Você é tudo o que eu tenho. Não vamos brigar. Não por causa da droga da comida." Eu geralmente não era de falar assim, mas depois de ontem, depois de tudo o que eu vi. Eu precisava de normalidade. Eu precisava de Gale junto a mim para conseguir fingir que Peeta não estava em todos os meus pensamentos.

Ele sorriu. E bastou.

Depois disso, fomos para a praça, a comida seria distribuída lá. Todos estavam lá e como no dia da escolha dos nomes dos Tributos ficamos em fila, hoje porem, apenas um representante de cada família deve permanecer. Como é de se esperar eu estou aqui pela minha família, assim como Gale pela dele.

Eu tentei duramente não olhar pra o palco, eu sabia que Peeta estaria lá, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte do que eu.

Diferente da noite anterior seu rosto não parece sombrio. Ele na verdade estampa um sorriso, que se você olhar com bastante atenção poderá perceber que é falso. Eu me pego pensando no que acontece com ele, o que o faz se comportar dessa maneira?

Meus pensamentos são cortados quando os televisores espalhados pela praça ganham vida. O Presidente Snow aparece, faz um discurso que embora seja de felicitação tem ameaças implícitas. Isso já é comum.

Logo apos o discurso os alimentos começam a ser entregues. Não é muito, mas muitos de nos nunca tiveram nem um terço disso. Eu tento manter meu rosto imparcial quando é a minha vez, Peeta esta do lado dos pacificados que estão entregando os alimentos, muitas pessoas pararam para lhe dizer alguma coisa: agradecer, comentar sobre os jogos...

Quando peguei minha parte apertei sua mão. O choque que passou por meu corpo me deixou surpresa, mas tentei não demonstrar. Ele parecia que não tinha sentido nada. Seu sorriso continuava congelado em seu rosto. Me pergunto como ele faz isso, e porque.

Na volta encontrei Prim me esperando na porta. Sorrindo, ela me deu queijo da sua cabra.

"Hum. está melhorando nisso, patinho"

Ela deu risada – um riso gostoso de ouvir, que me fazia pensar que tudo valia a pena. Mas reparei em algumas manchas em seu braço, que até o dia anterior, não estavam lá.

"O que é isso?"

"Ah, nada. Mamãe disse que é só uma alergia"

Como em todas as vezes em que ouvia aquela palavra, estremeci. Minha mãe não é aquele tipo que dá vontade de abraçar e dar cartões de natal. Mas tratando-se de doenças, não podia discordar dela. Ela tratava os doentes do nosso distrito, e parecia ter um dom para isso. Prim seguia os mesmos passos.

Sai sem dizer uma única palavra. Tinha passado o dia todo com a cabeça cheia de perguntas. O primeiro problema - Gale – estava resolvido. Mas em minha cabeça, flashes e Flashes de Peeta matando e quase sendo morto diversas vezes não paravam de me assombrar. Cada vez, ele morria de uma forma diferente – afogado, queimado, esfaqueado, envenenado. Me perguntava se seus pesadelos tinham a ver com aquilo.

"Olá, precisamos conversar"

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Mas então eu o vi. Peeta Mellark. O vencedor da 74º edição dos jogos vorazes. O filho do padeiro. O garoto que salvou minha vida e a da minha família quando estávamos prestes a acertar contas com a morte. Ele me olhava de um jeito melancólico-triste até, e não pode deixar de perceber o quanto seu cabelo ficava bonito a luz dos últimos raios de sol.

~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~#~STK~

Hey, demorou mas chegou o segundo capitulo.

Ele foi feito pela Thais, mas ela esqueceu da nota...

Espero que gostem, ta curtinho mas prometo que o terceiro vem maior e não vai demorar tanto.

Obrigada a todas que comentaram. Paula E. M. , não posso contar se não acaba a graça, mas jaja vc vais ser respondida...

REVIEW!

**Jen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

Eu tento deixar meu rosto sem emoção quando me dirijo com Peeta para a parte de trás da minha casa. Não sei dizer por que, mas acho melhor que ninguém nos veja conversando.

Nos sentamos no chã, ele não demonstrou desagrado com o fato de estar sujando suas roupas com terra e fuligem de carvão, mesmo elas sendo as roupas novas da Capital, usadas especialmente para o dia de hoje. Fico esperando ele começar a falar, Peeta tem um olhar de total concentração em seu rosto.

''Sobre ontem, eu queria te explicar algumas. '' Ele diz olhando pro chão.

''Você não precisa me dizer nada. Já explicou que eram pesadelos, não tenho o porquê ficar me metendo na sua vida. '' Minha voz é dura, não quero saber o porquê de ele ter pesadelos. Não posso me dar o luxo de me preocupar com mais uma pessoa do que a minha família.

''É, você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida. '' Sua voz é amarga. '' E mesmo assim me consolou ontem à noite. Eu só queria esclarecer algumas coisas, mas se isso te incomoda tanto assim eu posso ir embora. '' Seus olhos se encontram com os meus e me sinto desconcertada. É como se ele quisesse dizer muito mais do que está falando.

Dessa vez quando vou falar tento deixar meu tom de voz mais ameno. ''Tudo bem, pode falar. ''

Muito tempo se passa até que ele volte a falar, cheguei a pensar que ele tinha desistido. ''Sabe, o que você disse sobre as mulheres da Capital ontem... ''

''Eu não entendo. '' Falo sem pensar.

''O que Katniss?'' Meu nome dito por ele fez com que um arrepio percorra o meu braço. Tento não me abalar com isso e me foco no que tenho a dizer.

''Eu vi a sua entrevista após os Jogos. '' Procuro seus olhos e tento ver se ele entendeu aonde quero chegar. Peeta parece como se tivesse acabado de comer um ovo podre. ''Você falou sobre uma garota, você gostava dela, e mesmo assim quando voltou pro Distrito não fez nada para se aproximar de nenhuma das garotas. Pelo contrario, passou a sair com as garotas da Capital. E é isso o que não entendo. Aquilo tudo o que você disse sobre estar apaixonado por alguém do seu distrito foi apenas marketing?'' Interrompo minha diarréia verbal antes que possa dizer algo mais. Até esse momento não tinha percebido como estava atenta a Peeta e como me importava com suas atitudes.

''É claro que não foi marketing!'' Seus olhos são como chamas ''Tudo o que eu disse ali era verdade, inclusive a parte dela não me querer. Não importa se eu estou apaixonado ou não, o melhor a fazer é me manter longe... É mais seguro. '' Quando ele termina sua voz esta morta, eu estou vendo aqui um Peeta Mellark totalmente diferente do que vejo na tv, totalmente diferente do que eu esperava. Ele não parece com o menino que apanhou para me dar comida, embora algo me diga que ele ainda esta ali, perdido.

''Por que mais seguro? E por que você sai com as mulheres da Capital?'' Não sei por que me sinto presa ao fato dele sair com aquelas mulheres afinal, ele não era nada meu.

''É complicada Katniss.''

''Você sabe que pode me falar não é?'' E aqui esta, acabei de oferecer a minha amizade ao vencedor dos Jogos, como se ela fosse ser muito importante pra ele. Mas depois de ontem sinto que ele precisa de alguém pra conversar. E mesmo que isso não seja da minha personalidade, eu quero ser esse alguém em quem ele pode confiar, eu quero poder fazer algo pro garoto que uma vez salvou minha vida e que hoje trouxe comida para todo o seu Distrito.

''Não Katniss, não posso falar disso com você. '' Logo que ouvi isso senti raiva, eu estava aqui deixando ele se aproximar e tentando ajudá-lo e ele simplesmente me desprezava. Mas depois essa raiva passou, eu vi em seu rosto que lhe doía dizer isso, então simplesmente assenti como se soubesse o porquê dele fazer isso, quando na verdade estava tremendamente confusa.

''Bem, eu vou indo, não quero tomar mais o seu tempo. '' Simplesmente assim ele se foi.

**XxXxX**

Mais tarde, enquanto esperava o Gale na porta do Prego ouvi uma conversa sobre Peeta. Disseram que ele saiu e foi para a Capital, para mais um de seus encontros. Tentei focar em outra coisa, mas não consegui impedir que um gosto amargo se apossasse da minha boca e que minhas mãos se fechassem em punhos.

Quando Gale chegou tive que inventar uma desculpa pelo meu mau humor. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que o motivo deu estar daquele jeito estava em um encontro com outra enquanto eu ficava aqui sem nem ao menos saber o que estava sentindo.

**XxXxX**

O resto da semana passou de uma maneira estranhamente calma. Minha mãe estava focada em ensinar Prim a cuidar das pessoas. Isso era tudo o que ela fazia quando estava fora da escola. E embora eu ainda não goste da minha mãe fico feliz com isso. Ela esta dando atenção a Prim e isso é tudo o que eu posso querer. Minha irmã merece uma vida melhor do que a que eu posso dar a ela.

Eu não vi Peeta durante todos esses dias. Ao que parece ele estava passando cada vez mais tempo na Capital, porem, não ouço mais nada sobre algum encontro. Me pergunto o que ele anda fazendo lá, mas logo me crucifico, porque o que Peeta faz ou deixa de fazer não diz respeito a mim.

Eu estava seguindo minha rotina de sempre. Indo pra escola, caçando com Gale, comercializando no Prego, quando notei que algumas coisas começaram a mudar. As pessoas andavam pela sombra. Os comerciantes do Prego adquiriram um olhar estranho. Desconfiado. Olhavam para trás para terem certeza de que não estavam sendo seguidos, mesmo quando realizando atividades cotidianas.

Então eu vi o por que: novos pacificadores foram enviados ao nosso distrito. Não tenho certeza do por que disso, afinal, fora a caça irregular, não fazemos nada que possa fazer com que a Capital se preocupe com a gente. Esses são diferentes dos que temos aqui. Os nossos já são conhecidos, alguns até mesmo são legais, mas esses não. Eles seguem a risca qualquer regra dada pela capital.

Eu sabia que com os novos Pacificadores deveria tomar mais cuidado. Gale ficou durante uma tarde inteira gritando comigo sobre como isso tornava tudo mais perigoso para nós, sobre como seria mais difícil conseguir alimento e de como tudo era mais uma jogada da Capital para nos enfraquecer. Não, não enfraquecer. _Intimidar_. E era exatamente por isso que eu não devia ter saído no final da tarde para ir à floresta.

Já haviam se passado cinco dias desde que nós tínhamos conseguido algo para comer. Até mesmo comprar algo no Prego estava sendo difícil, e foi por isso que eu fui caçar sem pensar direito.

Quando eu voltei já tinha escurecido há algum tempo, mas pelo menos conseguira abater alguns animais e checar as armadilhas de Gale. Não era muito, mas muito melhor do que tínhamos. Retornei pelo caminho habitual, já marcado pelas pegadas repetitivas minhas e de Gale. O cheiro da floresta começava a ficar mais fraco naquele ponto, mas dessa vez, percebi algo diferente. O som. Um zumbido de eletricidade que não estava ali antes. Por algum motivo a cerca estava ligada.

Então eu vi os uniformes brancos aos quais todos temiam. Pacificadores. Eu fiquei tão chocada que quando eles se aproximaram só tive tempo de jogar tudo o que tinha conseguido para perto das arvores. Se me pegassem com comida seria muito pior.

Tentei correr, mas a luz de uma lanterna cegou meu rosto. Eu sabia que era em vão, mas tentei fugir mesmo assim, pois acreditei com todas as minhas forças que a minha visão não ia demorar a voltar. Eu tropeço e bato contra uma arvore, isso é os deu tempo suficiente para desligar a cerca e dois deles me agarram por trás. Mas sinto algo estranho no rosto deles. Algo áspero e artificial. Quando vejo o vulto do outro pacificador segurando algo parecido com um funil, percebo o que está acontecendo. São máscaras. Máscaras de gás. Então eu sei. É o fim. Os pacificadores me pegaram, e a única coisa que conseguia pensar enquanto era entorpecida pelo efeito do gás, era em como isso afetaria minha família.

**XxXxX**

****Milagres acontecem eu decidi voltar a postar. Antes de tudo, o motivo da fic estar a tanto tempo sem atualização: Eu desanimei com ela, não estava tendo a resposta que eu esperava. Mas decide terminar ela porque a algum tempo que venho tendo varias ideias do que pode acontecer ao decorrer da história.

**Snowflake, **e você não sabe como nós ficamos felizes com a sua review. Realmente, a o livro é perfeito como é, mas sei la, eu gosto de pensar em como seria se fosse diferente. Nós não postamos no nyah, sorry, mas se quiser falar algo sobre a fic la sinta-se a vontade, nós amaríamos!

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Deixem** reviews, **se a fic ainda tiver algum leitor claro, e nós postaremos o próximo capitulo.

**Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV**

Quando acordo, a dor é adjacente. Cada parte do meu corpo arde como se estivesse sendo dilacerada de dentro para fora. Então me lembro do que aconteceu. Os pacificadores me pegaram. Olho ao redor. Ainda estou na Costura. Mais precisamente, no centro dela, amarrada pelos pulsos a um tronco de madeira. A minha volta estão cinco pacificadores.

"Ela acordou", diz um deles. Ignoro a dor causticante e olho pra ele. Ele maneja o chicote com uma habilidade incrível, como se tivesse feito isso à vida toda. Em seus olhos há um brilho psicopata, e ele sorri pra mim de um jeito doentio. "Não vai doer. Muito", ele diz, e logo em seguida estala o chicote em minhas costas. A agonia é imediata e ele ri quando sufoco um grito. Olho pra ele novamente. Agora ele está passando a arma para outro homem. Este é indiferente. Eu o encaro, nenhuma emoção em seu rosto. Seus olhos, indecifráveis, estão voltados para as minhas costas, onde há uma ferida aberta. "Não grite", digo a mim mesma. Não podia dar o gostinho a eles. Não podia deixar que Prim fosse atraída pelos meus berros. Eles a veriam. E bateriam nela também.

Ouço o som de assobio do chicote, e então sinto o impacto. Desta vez, ele corta minha camiseta. Não ouso gritar. Aperto as mãos, ranjo os dentes, suspiro, estremeço. Tenho que manter minha irmã longe disso. Ele sorri e passa o chicote para outro. Dessa vez eu o reconheço, é Darius, um dos Pacificadores mais legais do nosso Distrito, bem, até agora. Ele me olha por alguns segundos e abaixa a cabeça. "Desculpe", murmura, em seguida, a dor se estende ainda mais. Sinto o sangue quente escorrer por minhas costas e seu gosto em minha boca. Cuspo imediatamente.

A arma é passada de mão em mão entre eles, mas Darius se recusa a me bater novamente. Ele treme. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, e soluça com a cabeça ainda baixa. Mas não posso me dar ao luxo de me atentar a ele, porque naquele momento estava mergulhando nas sombras que me cercavam.

Perdi a consciência mais duas vezes. O sangue escorria por minhas costas e meu pescoço, sentia o gosto de ferrugem na boca. Eu suava. E tremia. Cada pedaço do meu corpo estava dolorido, e eu não sentia minhas pernas.

Abro os olhos, ainda inchados pelo choro, e vejo Darius. Ele está me carregando pra casa.

"Sinto muito.", ele diz. "Sinto muito, de verdade"

Permaneci em silencio. Sua respiração tinha ritmo tranquilo, o que era estranho pra quem estava caminhando com uma pessoa nos braços. Ele tinha o cuidado de não tocar em minhas feridas, e se deu ao trabalho de limpa-las.

Lembro de todas as vezes que negociei com ele no Prego. Nunca pensei que ele seria capaz disso, pelo visto ele é melhor do que eu poderia imaginar.

Eu queria pedir que me soltasse, para que eu pudesse caminhar sozinha. Mas seria mentira. Não conseguiria nem ao menos ficar de pé. E ele, Darius, não parecia ser um pacificador típico. Ele não se divertia com a dor alheia. Ele era_ bom_.

"Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu... lá". Mesmo me carregando, ele não parecia cansado. Caminhava com passadas lentas, e alternava entre olhar para o meu rosto, para o caminho, e para os cortes. O uniforme branco estava sujo de sangue. Meu sangue.

"Não sinta. E não precisava me carregar."

"Não precisava ter te batido também. Você mora ali?" Ele disse, se referindo à pequena casa quase no limite da Costura.

"Sim. É lá."

E me carregou até lá. Tudo estava exatamente como eu tinha deixado. O gato mais feio do mundo, Buttercup me encarava, como se dissesse "É o que você ganha por tentar me afogar". Darius bateu a porta, e felizmente, não foi Prim quem atendeu.

"Katniss!", minha mãe gritou. "O que aconteceu?"

Darius entrou me deixou em minha cama. Os lençóis logo ficaram imundos. Ele tirou minha camiseta e me cobriu com sua jaqueta. Senti minha pele enrubescer. Ele, como minha mãe e Prim, agia com naturalidade frente a pessoas despidas.

Seu rosto assumiu um tom sério.

"Ela precisa de ajuda. E rápido."

Minha mãe, ainda chocada, pegou o que normalmente usava para tratar os doentes, naquela mesma cama. Ela terminou de limpar os ferimentos, e colocou faixas e bandagens para estancar o sangramento. Quando Prim me viu ficou abalada. Ela chorou e insistiu em ajudar a cuidar de mim, o que era a ultima coisa que eu queria naquele momento. Prim era ótima em cuidar de estranhos, mas não ia a deixarela ver meus ferimentos. Buttercup ajudou a acalmá-la.

Darius sentou-se na ponta da cama. Ele olhava em volta. Eu queria ter algo para oferecer a ele, nem que fosse um esquilo. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu como se dissesse "vai ficar tudo bem". Mas não ia. _Se_ eu conseguisse voltar a andar, nunca mais seria a mesma. Nunca mais correria com eficácia, e por semanas minha família ficaria sem comida. Eu sabia que Gale cuidaria de nós, mas sou orgulhosa demais para deixar isso acontecer.

"Onde deixou a caça? Posso ir até lá e buscar pra você". Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

"Que caça?" Eu disse. Ele_ sabia _que eu tinha caçado? Eu tomei todas as precauções antes de ser pega. Lembro muito bem de ter jogado a comida e o arco para trás das arvores. Sua expressão assumiu um tom brincalhão.

"Porque mais você iria se aventurar para trás da cerca?" Eu o subestimei. Era mais inteligente do que eu pensava. Não queria assumir que tinha caçado, mas aquele era Darius. Há uma hora eu era só uma estranha, apenas a menina que lhe vendia algumas coisas no Prego, mas mesmo assim ele me trouxe em casa, cuidou de mim e acabara de se oferecer para me trazer comida. Se eu não pudesse confiar nele, não poderia fazer com mais ninguém.

Luto ao máximo pra fazer minha voz firme quando falo. Estou tão cansada. Minhas costas ardem.

"Você vai se meter em problemas se for pego"

"E quem disse que serei pego? Você é só uma adolescente. Tem sua mãe e a garotinha pra cuidar. Você não tem pai não é?" Eu o encarei. Como ele sabia disso? Vendo minha expressão, ele enrubesceu.

"Ah, sim... Esse é o Distrito 12, os homens trabalham nas minas, e a essa hora eles já estão em casa. Não há nenhum homem aqui. E se você estava além da cerca, estava caçando, procurando comida para sustentar sua família. Se você tivesse pai, não estaria lá"

Senti minha pele corar. Realmente, eu o subestimei. Sua habilidade dedutiva era incrível.

"Confie em mim, Katniss", ele pegou minha mão, ainda com cuidado para não tocar onde antes estavam as cordas. "Você e sua família não vão passar fome se eu puder impedir". Ele falava com determinação. Quase como uma ordem para si mesmo. Eu não conseguia acreditar nos extremos que ele iria. Definitivamente, Darius não é normal.

"Preciso ir agora, vou trazer comida pra você", Ele disse. Seu uniforme estava sujo, suas mãos estavam com calos, Suas pernas provavelmente estavam muito cansadas, mas ele não parecia se importar. Os olhos castanho-avelã estavam voltados para mim.

"Obrigada, Darius. Por tudo".

A gratidão que eu sentia naquele momento se igualava a que eu senti por Peeta quando ele me atirou o pão.

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois do que houve". Ele abaixou a cabeça. "É tão difícil... A Capital nos força a fazer tantas coisas..." Seu rosto ficou vermelho, e senti que ele ia chorar. "Tem idéia de quantas pessoas eu machuquei, Katniss? Quantas vidas eu tirei?"

Agora ele estava com raiva. Seus punhos estavam fechados, a veia de seu pescoço, pulsando. Continuei em silencio. "Temos que nos humilhar, ser sujeitados àquela repressão nojenta." Ele cuspia as palavras. "Eu machuquei tanta gente, tantas pessoas_ inocentes_. Eu quero reparar isso. Eu posso fazer isso ajudando você." Em seus olhos surgiu um brilho fraco. Uma pequena fagulha. Esperança.

"Fique bem, Katniss Everdeen. Eu volto logo. Até lá, fique longe de encrenca". Ele afaga meu cabelo e caminha em direção a saída. E assim ele vai embora, batendo a porta levemente em seguida.

Darius. Eu não conseguia nem pensar no risco que ele correu ao me trazer em casa. Se ele fosse pego, eu nunca me perdoaria. Não depois do que ele fez por mim. E a ultima coisa que eu precisava era de outra dívida.

E o que era aquilo sobre a Capital o forçar a fazer coisas? A Capital pode nos reprimir, nos usar. Tomar-nos tudo e empregar em seu benefício. Mas, até onde eu sei, ela não nos _obriga_ a fazer nada. E de alguma forma, eu sabia que isso tinha a ver com Peeta.

_Não._

Não posso pensar em Peeta. "Ele voltou pra Capital, Katniss, e ele não é seu", eu dizia a mim mesma numa tentativa desesperada de afastá-lo da minha cabeça. Mas era impossível. Dizer que não pensava nele era como mentir. E eu sabia perfeitamente que esses pensamentos estavam mais frequentes.

Quando finalmente estou sozinha, a dor piora. Prim esta deitada ao lado de minha mãe, abraçada com Buttercup. Eu fecho os olhos, tentando dormir, mas é claro que eu não podia esperar uma noite sem sonhos.

Sonho com minha tortura. Eu me via ali, amarrada, indefesa. Os pacificadores me chicoteando, e a arma rasgando minha pele. Quase sinto o sangue morno fluir sobre a superfície do meu corpo. Eu via Darius com o chicote na mão, os olhos castanhos, antes tão calorosos, agora frios, sem vida. E eu gritava. Gritava por Prim, por Gale, eles não me ouviam. Darius tirou uma faca de dentro da jaqueta, e foi se aproximando lentamente. "Me desculpe", ele disse, e de repente o cenário mudou.

Eu estava na parte de trás de minha casa. Peeta estava lá. Ele segurava minha mão, sua cabeça estava baixa. Ele murmurava alguma coisa, mas sua voz...

"Peeta", eu gritava, "Peeta, fale comigo! O que está havendo?"

Mas ele não respondia. Porque não era Peeta. Era Darius.

"Não posso falar disso com você, Katniss. Não é _seguro_". Era difícil olhar para seu rosto. As vezes ele era Peeta, outras era Darius. Seu cabelo oscilava entre ruivo e louro.

"Pode me falar o que quiser. Não me importo se é seguro ou não", eu insistia. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. E até aquele momento, não tinha percebido o quanto os dois eram parecidos.

"A Capital nos força a fazer tantas coisas..." Ele dizia. Agora ele era Peeta. Apenas Peeta. Ele soltou minha mão, virou-se e foi embora, como fizera tantos dias trás.

Acordo num sobressalto. Estou suando. Minha mãe está trocando os curativos. Olho em volta, e vejo Prim conversando com um homem louro. Seu peito é largo, ele é alto, e tem olhos verdes. Verdes como o mar. Eles olham pra mim, e Prim não me culpa por eu ter ficado espantada d'ela estar conversando com Finnick Odair.

"Oi. Quer um torrão de açúcar?" Ele pergunta como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo receber a visita de um vencedor dos jogos.

Será que era uma alucinação? Eu não duvidava. Minha mãe havia me dado um entorpecente poderoso. Mas mesmo assim a dor era muito forte. Contenho uma careta quando o respondo.

"Oi", eu digo, quase num sussurro. Meu desconcerto é evidente. "Anh..", pigarreio, "Oque... O que faz aqui?"

Ele me da um sorriso sacana, como se soubéssemos de algo único. "Bom... Eu estava passando por aqui e fiquei sabendo... do que aconteceu. Não quero ser pessimista, mas com os remédios que vocês têm aqui, é capaz de você nem voltar a andar. Trouxe alguns pra você"

Reprimi o impulso de mandá-lo de volta para a Capital, com seus remédios caros, de marcas caras, e suas roupas de grife. Porque eu sabia que era verdade. Já faziam em torno de doze horas desde o incidente, e eu ainda não conseguia mexer as pernas. Isso sem contar que eu já devia ter pegado uma infecção, por causa dos cortes abertos.

Eu o encarei, mas ele não me olhava. Finnick passava os olhos pela casa, um olhar atento, observador e um tanto perspicaz. Ele olhou para baixo e tirou do bolso alguma coisa – um torrão de açúcar- e o pôs na boca.

"E aí?" Ele disse, com a boca cheia.

"Você não me conhece, porque vai me ajudar?" perguntei. Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido. _Nenhum_. Finnick Odair é o vencedor da 64° edição dos jogos vorazes. Eu nunca o vi, a não ser pela televisão. Nunca falei com ele. Se não fosse por suas frequentes aparições ao programa de Caesar Flickerman eu nem lembraria que ele existe.

"Quer saber por que vou te ajudar? Estou... cumprindo ordens. Um favor.", disse. Ele parecia escolher as palavras, como se não quisesse falar demais.

"Quem é que dá ordens em Finnick Odair?". Logo que disse isso, desejei poder apanhar as palavras no ar antes que elas chegassem aos ouvidos dele. Finnick enrubesceu. Ele abaixou a cabeça, e quando tornou a levantá-la, seus olhos estavam duros. Nunca esperei ver isso, sempre pensei em Finnick como o bonito vencedor da sexagésima quinta edição, sempre rodeado por belas mulheres da Capital.

"Você não sabe de nada." Disse. Sua voz era amarga. Seu rosto se contorceu numa careta, que refletia a fúria que guardava. Eu estava assustada demais para dizer alguma coisa. Quase fui chicoteada até a morte, então um pacificador me carrega para casa, cuida dos meus ferimentos e se apresenta pra buscar comida. Quando penso que acabou, você acorda e bum! Finnick Odair (que eu ainda penso ser uma alucinação) está na sua casa, se oferecendo para trazer remédios para que você se cure mais rápido. E então, como sempre, eu digo uma coisa idiota e estrago tudo. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"Desculpe. Você não tem nada a ver com isso", disse enfim.

"Ok. ''

"Você sabe Katniss. O garoto bonito me mandou aqui. Pra cuidar de você"

Garoto bonito?

"Quem?"

"Você vai mesmo fingir que não sabe? Ele gosta muito de você sabia? Sério, vejo isso nos olhos dele" Finnick diz. Eu sei de quem ele esta falando, mas ignoro a parte do ''ele gosta muito de você'' para analisar mais tarde. Quando eu estiver sozinha e com menos dolorida.

''Onde ele esta?'' Sussurro. Minha mãe esta na mesa da cozinha organizando o que eu acho que são os remédios trazido por Finnick e não quero chamar sua atenção para mim.

Seus olhos brilham antes de responder. ''Cuidando de uma coisa minha. E agora, vamos cuidar de você, garota bonita. ''

**XxXxX**

Hey, o que acharam do Capitulo? Finnick apareceu e vai ajudar a lerdinha da Katniss a enxergar as coisas. Esse capitulo foi escrito pela Thais e betado –com muita intromissão- por mim. Ela particularmente se apaixonou pelo Darius enquanto escrevia sobre ele auhsuahsuahs', e eu continuo vivendo com o Finnick no Distrito 4 *w*

**Reviews** são mais que bem vindas.

Até, Jen.


End file.
